Disney High
by blackkitten13
Summary: Five sophomore students are going to get a little more then they bargained for during their second year at Disney High. Join Belle, Jasmine, Ariel, Tiana and Mulan as they set out to fit in at the strangest town ever!
1. Chapter 1

Ariel slept peacefully in her bedroom until,

"ARIEL!" shouted her oldest sister, Attina.

Ariel's sea-blue eyes sprang open to the sounds of her sister's scream.

"Great," Ariel said sarcastically, "And I was dreaming I was back under the sea, too." Ariel climbed out of bed and downstairs.

Belle was up early and ready to go back to school….as a sophomore! She knew at least a couple students, her best friends forever, those kids from the islands…and…uh…that was it. Belle left a note for her father explaining where she had gone. As normal, Belle was off to the library. She loved to read.

Jasmine sat in front of the mirror, looking at her appearance. Her black hair was pulled into a ponytail and she was wearing the outfit she had gotten over the summer on vacation, a teal shirt, darker teal skinny jeans and gold flats. _Instant perfection, _Jasmine thought as she adjusted her headband and put on her earrings.

Tiana yawned as she walked to school; she had to work at late shift down at the diner last night. "But every penny counts." She mumbled to herself. Tiana was saving up to buy the sugar mill and turn it into a restaurant for her dad, who was currently away in Iraq. She wanted to surprise him and make him proud. I mean, how many fifteen year old girls could accomplish that feat?

Mulan scribbled the last of the words on her arm. She wasn't ready for school to start, but she was going to Disney High anyway. Her mother called her from downstairs.

"What Mama?" she said. Her mother looked at her arm.

"Mulan, what's that?" her mother said. Mulan covered her arm.

"Notes…in case I forget something…" She hid her arm behind her back.

"Well, you did forget that you have to be at school by 8 am. It's already 7:50." She pointed to the clock to emphasize her point.

"Damn it!" Mulan kissed her mother on the cheek and ran to catch a ride with Ariel.

"Good Luck!" her mother called to her daughter.

Arista parked the car in front of the sweaty Asian girl. Ariel was already double strapped in to the car…Arista wasn't the best driver. Mulan slid beside the redhead, and buckled herself in as well.

"Um…Ariel, are you okay?" Mulan asked.

"Yup, fine, fine. I'm fine." Ariel said, digging her nails in the car seat.

"Are you sure? You look like you're going to puke." Ariel's face had become extremely pale.

"Yeah, now, Arista, Tiana's waiting for us."

"Alright!" Arista cheered. "Let's get to driving!" Mulan soon figured out why Ariel was so freaked out. Arista could have killed them. How she got her scene in the first place is a mystery.

**Finally, my long awaited (if you seen my deviant art ) Disney High fanfic! I have a special opening for one more disney story. Leave your idea in the reviews and I see which one is most voted for or fits best in the Disney High school background.**

**The next chapter will be from the first chapter from Belle's story.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Very different from the rest of us is Belle…" That's all she heard from most of her peers. But Belle didn't even hear them today. She was so wrapped up in her book, she didn't even pay attention to where she was going. Something blocked her way and she hit it. It was her friend, Tiana.

"I'm so sorry, Tia!" she said, gathering her things from the ground.

"It's alright." Tiana handed Belle her book.

"Thanks. I'll see you later?" Tiana nodded and headed off in the other direction.

Belle continued walking, her eyes still dancing across the book. Another solid object stopped her, and this one wasn't a friend. Belle looked back and saw Tiana was already lost in the crowd.

"Hello, Belle." He said.

"Bonjour Gaston." She said as she tried to walk past him. He grabbed her book.

"Gaston, may I have my book back please?" Belle failed to try and reach it already.

"How can you read this piece of…." He began to say.

"Hey!" shouted an all too familiar and comforting voice. It was Mulan and Ariel.

"She said to give her the book back you jerk." Ariel spoke. Gaston smirked, and shoved the book into Belle's hands.

"Why should I listen to the tomboy and the ocean freak?" He said.

"Because this tomboy can do this." Mulan lifted up her foot and had it come in direct contact with Gaston's face.

"Let's get out of here." Ariel grabbed Belle's wrist and the three of them ran, with the football player not too far behind.

"Thanks you guys." Belle said once they reached their class. "I hate that guy, but he just won't leave me alone!"

"No problem," Mulan told her, "What kind of friends would we be if we didn't help you out in a situation like that?"

"Answer is we wouldn't be." Ariel answered. "Hey, I think I see Jasmine and Tiana over in the back, Come on!"

**A/N: I KNOW THIS CHAPTER SUCKED. I just didn't realize it until i had to post it ,I swear the nest one will be better. I have until next Thrusday.**

**Any who****, the next chapter will be about Jasmine and Aladdin!**


End file.
